


Skills and Hexes

by Notsalony



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdBlazer, ColdBlazer Week, ColdBlazer Week Day 1, Cross Over, Crossover, Firemen Pornstars, Hook Up, M/M, Multi, Music to go by, Need a Cup of Cum, Other, Porn Shoot Alibi, Pornographer!Len, Pornstar!Derek, Pornstar!Liam, Pornstar!Scott, Saved My Ass, Theif!Len, Thief for Hire, porn shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Len is an accomplished master thief with a reputation for delivering on whatever he takes the order to get.  So when he’s hired to steal a record, maybe he has bitten off more than even he can chew.





	Skills and Hexes

**Author's Note:**

> ColdBlazer Week - Day 1 - Music to go by

_Ding_  
  
“What have we got here?” Len tapped his touch screen and watched as an email loaded.  
  
_Dear CC,_  
  
_A new request has come in.  See attachment.  Time table is sensitive and expedient, the package will only be available for a small window of time, and there are other interested parties attempting to secure said availability.  The request originator is willing to pay your rush price as well as twice the finder’s fee._  
  
“Well now… that should be interesting.” Len tapped the attachment and a vinyl record came up on the screen.  “Curious…”  
  
_Send research._  
  
Len typed back and sent it as he made himself a sandwich.  He was half done crafting the feast when the sound went off again.  
  
_Ding_  
  
Clicking he watched providence records, history, lore, legend, and discoverable facts about where it was being held and began reading through it.  An hour later he sent a message back.  
  
_Request approved, will contact when I have the package._   He clicked send and all records in the email vanished.  It didn’t pay to leave any digital foot print, especially when you were doing illicit planning of heists online.  He smiled, money well spent with Hartley, and headed to where he had all the paper work printed out and the blue prints that he needed set up.  He had less than fourteen hours to make a plan and execute that plan.  He looked at the building, The Crown Hotel, he knew it well.  He only staid there when he needed to steal something there.  The security was laughable at best, but they were the flashiest and fancy looking place in town.  He usually took his hookers and one night stands there.  He quickly called.  
  
“The Crown Hotel, how may I help you?”  
  
“Maurice, is that you?” Len changed his accent to have a slight British lift to it.  
  
“Mr. Winters…. Sir…” Maurice’s blush could be heard in his voice.  Len had had the desk clerk several times.  Once or twice with some of the bell boys.  Him staying was always a sign of lots of money and lots of sex going through the Crown.  He’d spent a lot of money with Hart to make sure Mr. Winters was squeaky clean and a reputable life to fall back into if something happened.  The Crown knew that he was “officially” clean but that he had a toe, or more, in the pornography game.  Hell Maurice had appeared in one of his films before.  
  
“Maurice, I’m feeling like I just cannot live without seeing the Crown again.  Is there any chance my room is open tonight?”  
  
“T-tonight…” Maurice stammered, not the best sign in the world, but one that clearly read that Len was likely to have to pick a different room.  
  
“I’d be willing to pay extra.”  
  
“E-extra…”  
  
“Maybe even call some friends of mine…. The ones who need the extra lubricant?” Len smirked to himself.  
  
“the… the… the one with that tattoo…” He had him.  
  
“Absolutely.” Len’s smile curled upward.  
  
“I’ll get your room ready personally… is there anything you’d like done… and how soon will you be arriving?”  
  
“I’ll be there in about four or five hours, I’d love for a couple of the better looking bell boys on hand… in the usual fashion.”  
  
“naked… and lubed up?” Maurice said quietly.  
  
“You know me so well.” Len smiled.  “See you soon… and I do mean _all_ of you.” Len smirked as he hung up and started gathering things.  How best to make sure no one would admit if you were or were not there, than to film them in a porno with a bevy of well hung men.  
  
Speaking of… he dialed his phone.  
  
“Hey Hart, your firemen friends still need to make a buck?” 1  
  


***

  
  
Len walked in and his white suit with ice blue accents stood out with the group of very muscular looking men of various heights and builds surrounding him as he walked up to the desk.  They were all dressed in high end suits, gifts from Len to them for appearing in so many of his pornos.  He smiled as he reached the desk and Maurice couldn’t help but look at the tall man with the facial hair behind him.  
  
“Derek, would you believe that Maurice here asked specifically for you?” Len smiled as he reached out and petted Maurice’s hand.  
  
“I’m glad.” Derek smirked.  “I like the _feel_ of him too.” Derek leered and Maurice blushed handing them the key cards.  
  
“Do I get to _get in there_ too this time?” A tall tan boyish man with short black hair and a wide smile started flirting with Maurice.  
  
“Scott, I’m sure if you talk nicely to him, Maurice would let you in too.” Len admonished Scott.  
  
“Can I _please_ make you feel amazing?” Scott took Maurice’s hand and started stroking it.  
  
“I…uh…uh..”  
  
“Please?” Scott turned up the charm.  “I’m sure you can be a good boy…” He gave a devilish smirk before Maurice caved and said yes.  
  
“Let’s get set up.” Len chuckled leading the way to their suite.  
  
“So what’s you’re deal this time?” A shorter boy with a blonde tuff of hair looked at him.  
  
“Liam, so untrusting…” Len smiled.  
  
“You only call us in for these orgy schenes when you duck out.” Liam crossed his arms.  
  
“Because I like to touch myself in private.” Len smiled.  
  
“seriously?” Liam blushed.  
  
“You’ve seen me naked, no?”  
  
“No…” Liam blushed.  
  
“Then I’ll show you.” Len undid his suit pants and pulled his heavy length out into the open.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
“And at this size it takes longer to get off… so I do myself in private.”  
  
“Just… holy shit…” Liam hefted it up before kissing the tip.  
  
“You start that now, you’d better finish it.” Len smirked.  
  
“I can take it.” Liam looked up at him.  
  
“Promises promises.” Len pulled Liam into a kiss before pushing him back down to his knees.  “Talk is cheap.”  
  
“And my mouth isn’t.” Liam smirked.  
  
“Extra hundred and bragging rights.”  
  
“Deal.” Liam took him in hand and brought him to his mouth.  “You’ll learn why everyone calls me in for the money shot.” Liam smirked before latching his lips around Len’s tip and watching his face before he unhinged his jaw and began to swallow Len, inch by glorious inch till all of that thirteen inch monster was down Liam’s throat and he began to hum around Len.  
  
“FUCK….” Len moaned, as warm hands wrapped around his balls and tugged down, milking his package in more than one way.  All too short for his liking, he came down Liam’s throat, others busying themselves with the naked bell boys they found laying on the bed with their asses opened and slicked up for them to warm up on.  
  


***

  
  
Len smirked to himself as he pulled back from the safe and quickly opened it, and stepped back, he reached in and was about to touch the cloth wrapped record when someone spoke behind him.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I was you luv.”  
  
“And why not?” Len hadn’t turned around.  
  
“Because, what you have there is a cursed item.  And I’ll be taking it.”  
  
“Cursed eh?  What kind of curse?”  
  
“Anyone who touches it gets possessed… doomed to play the music and send their own soul straight to hell.”  
  
“Really now.” Len’s hand didn’t make contact with the fabric.  
  
“You’ll find the bugger who rented his place blew his brains out in the other room.”  
  
“Your doing?”  
  
“Not bloody likely.” The voice took a long drag on what, by the smell, had to be a cigarette.  
  
“No smoking in the hotel rooms…” Len chuckled.  
  
“Also pretty sure they frown on thievery and murder.”  
  
“True, never done the latter.  And with their security the way they have it, I’m pretty sure they’re inviting the former.” Len turned around.  “So… how do I take this artifact without killing myself?”  
  
“You don’t.  Like I said, I’m taking it.”  
  
“Sorry I got paid for this.”  
  
“And whoever paid you, did they tell you you’d end up dead for getting it?”  
  
“No.  No they did not.” Len narrowed his eyes.  
  
“So maybe I take it, you take their money, you get to live.  I get to live.  We don’t have to fight and I can track them down and make them pay.”  
  
“How about I help you with that.”  
  
“No honor amongst thieves?”  
  
“Not when they offer up my soul.”  
  
“That is a bit of a sticky thing, isn’t it.”  
  
“Yes.” Len leaned on the wall.  “So how were you planning on taking it…?” He gestured to the man.  
  
“Name’s John.  John Constantine.”  
  
“Well John, how do you get it without cursing yourself?”  
  
“A little spell work.”  
  
“Spell work?”  
  
“Just need to get some lion’s seed…”  
  
“Trip to the zoo?”  
  
“No, it’s an old world word meaning human semen.”  
  
“Ah.  I think I can help you out there.”  
  
“Offering to rub one out for me?”  
  
“Not quite.  But my company’s shooting here tonight.”  
  
“Company…?”  
  
“I own a porn company.”  
  
“Really now.  Did ya maybe burry the lead there mate?” John took a drag on his cigarette.  
  
“Just a little.” Len smiled.  
  
“So how’s about we pop on down and get us some jizz, must be lousy with it on a set of a genuine porno.”  
  
  
“Could always get some out of either of us… if we tried…” Len smirked.  
  
“Tempting… but in the same room as a dead body?”  
  
“Point taken.  I say we go downstairs to my suite.  I’m sure I can… _pump_ you for _information_ just as fast down there as I can here.” Len gave him a smirk as he walked past.  
  
“Luv, with an ass like that, you can _pump_ me for anything you like.”  
  
“You’ve not even seen the best parts yet.” Len smirked over his shoulder.  
  
“Right…” John nodded hastily.  “Contigo” He pointed at the safe that sealed itself.  
  
“Containment spell?”  
  
“How’d you guess?”  
  
“Cause and effect.”  
  
“I think I’m going to enjoy getting to know you…”  
  
“Len.  And yes, yes you are.” Len took a hold of John as the elevator doors closed and kissed him into the wall, their plan could wait, he had a man to milk and a mysterious buyer who needed to learn why Len’s service came with a clause that if you burned him, he reserved the right to do things that are unspeakable to you.  Most thought it was a fancy scare tactic.  It wasn’t.  He’d get the cum from the boys, fuck John Constantine’s brains out, and then together they’d get that record, dispose of it, because Len wasn’t about sending people to hell who didn’t deserve+ it, and hunt down his buyer. 

**Author's Note:**

> First one in the can.
> 
> Note 1: This is a reference to a commission I’m working on called Hot off the Presses, where Hart is the photographer and it’s set in the Teen Wolf no power au where the wolves are hot firemen in need of money and willing to do anything to get it… so when Maurice talks about a guy with a tattoo he means Derek Hale.


End file.
